S1: Anything is Everything
by beibei51596
Summary: "Don't forget who taught you the ropes of trickery, Niou..." The one girl that brought Niou to be who he is. This pair can cause so much trouble for the school and especially for Sanada. What does Niou actually think of this? NiouxOC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:**

**Hello there! This is a NiouxOC story and it will have hints of other pairings. But not with the main OC... This is be part of a series of stories but I will explain that later. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Copyrights go to Konomi Takeshi. I own the OCs of the story.  
**

**

* * *

**

My eyes started to dry out and get tired from following the neon green tennis ball bounce across the net and back and forth. It had already been an hour since all the regular club activities have ended. I bet only the Rikkai tennis team were the only ones here. I know the loss of their captain's presence have made them feel down but they shouldn't put their emotions in front of the priority of winning for the school. If they didn't show their emotions like that, then they wouldn't be here practicing overtime and I wouldn't have to wait for Ichirou to finish their practice... Ichirou may be taking Seiichi's place as captain but he's pushing them too far. Every regular in the team is soaked in sweat. I was surprised to see Jackal sweat too. He has the longest stamina and he is breathing in all the air he can get right now. I know that they want to win for Seiichi, but I think Ichirou has gone nutso with practice. Can he even walk me to the dojo? Ichirou has always been serious with everything. Grades, extracurricular, athletics, and the arts too! It was only two months before the Prefecturals, then the Regionals, and then the Nationals. I still remember last year when little Akaya entered Rikkai. He was adorable. But he still has a lot to cover to be captain next year. I wonder when is Ichirou going to finish their practice...I don't have all day to wait...I even finished Kendo training for the Prefecturals...Man...This is taking forever...

"Hey, Sanada!" I called. He turned around and glared at me. It wasn't my fault that he missed his shot. I was already used to the glaring and the 'tarundoru-ing' he does everyday. "I don't have all day to wait, Sanada!"

He went to talk to Yanagi and then he ran to the fence. Since he didn't bow to apologize or go to his bag to put his things away, I'm guessing that he isn't coming with me.

"You go ahead to the dojo, I'm busy today." he told me. He did not look sorry at all. Typical rock.

"Why do you need to make them practice so long? Just do the 'Quick-Kill' method I use at my practices." I told him. He just stood there keeping his stone face. But his eyes told me that there was fear and disturbance in his world.

"Just go. I have my ways and you have your ways of training a team for competitions." He said.

"Well,...You've should have told me earlier so I didn't have to waste my time waiting for you to finish dancing around the court." I said. But I did feel guilty. I should have asked him if he was going to take this long. But there was no need to say that aloud. " ….I guess I will see you back at the dojo. Bye." I waved and he just bowed and ran back to the court. He is training hard. I guess he is trying to keep his promise with Seiichi. Or he is under the strict influence of his grandfather...I started to walk away from the tennis courts until I heard my name being called.

"Aoi! Fujimoto-senpai"

I turn around to see Rikkai's Junior Ace and Trickster of the Court running toward to fence calling out my name.

"Fujimoto-senpai! Are you leaving?" The Rikkai Devil asked. He gave me the puppy eyes and pouted even though he was trenched in sweat.

"I thought you wanted to see me torture that third year over there." Niou said. I look to see that the third he was talking about is lying his back on the floor gasping for air. Niou really killed him. Niou and Akaya were both dripping with perspiration from the roots of their hair. Ichirou is really killing them. But they still managed to keep their happy tone when the were talking to me.

"Sorry guys, I have to leave. I can't wait for Sanada to finish torturing you guys." I told them. They both gave me the puppy look. "But I will see you guys tomorrow if Sanada hasn't killed you guys by them." The three of us laughed.

"I heard that, Aoi!" Sanada called. He finished a smash at Yanagi. The ball got stuck in the fence. Now I should really get going.

"I should really get going guys." I told them.

"Okay," Akaya said. "See you tomorrow, senpai!" He gave me his cheeky smile and ran back to the courts.

"Yea...see you tomorrow, Aoi." Niou said. We both waved at each other and then he ran back to the tennis courts and I continued walking to the gates.

* * *

At the Sanada Dojo

I continued to practice my kaeshi marks. It felt life I'm in still life. I couldn't feel the world stopping. I couldn't feel the speed.

"Your form is off again. Move your foot a centimeter forward to get the mark." a voice said. I turned around to see Ichirou standing at the door. I didn't hear him say _tadaiima_ or anything.

"Welcome back to you home, Ichirou," I called. He frowned upon the name I called him by. But he also had a confused look on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, Aoi." he stated keeping his stoic facade in place.

"Why not? It's so hard to say your full name so I decided to give you a nickname," I explained to the Great Emperor of the Tennis Courts, "and I can't call you Sanada cause everyone in this household is Sanada. You should be happy that I stopped calling you that nickname at school. You could have been the main source of jokes by then. The Great Emperor Statue is no longer called the Emperor but _Ichirou-kun_ or _Gen-chan_."

"Anyway, I came back from practice four hours ago. It's nine o'clock right now. When are you going to leave?" He stated, again keeping his stoic facade showing no emotion at all.

I just stared at him blankly then looked at the clock. It did say it was nine o'clock. I couldn't believe the fact that I lost track of time again. I guess I'm staying at Sanada's again.

Ichirou just sighed.

"Do you need an extra set of clothes to change to?" he asked plainly with a sigh. Any regular person would die of boredom from a conversation with this social retard. Luckily, I am one of the very survivors. Seiichi is one and the rest of the tennis team. I almost stay at his place on a regular basis since I came to Kanagawa when I was about nine. Kendo is what I lived for but I still miss Asahikawa...and the Ooe dojo. I left my friends and we moved here because of dad's job. The teachings here at the Sanada dojo are weak compared to the teachings at the Ooe dojo back in Asahikawa. I miss the Lavender field, and the monthly trips to go near the Ocean. Hokkaido...how I miss you so...

"I don't need any. I came prepared." I told Ichirou.

"As always...You cause so much trouble for everybody..." Ichirou said lowly. He then got a whack at the head by his brother.

"Oi, Gen. You should be nicer. She could be you future girlfriend be happy." he said with a smile. The smile he gave was a creepy smile. Like the one Seiichi or I give to our teammates. When he said that, it felt like a bunch of slugs were crawling all over my skin. It was that gross feeling. Like touching raw meat of something of that kind of level of disgust. My face painted the feeling I had inside. Disgust, disturbance and horror. Ichirou's face didn't' show a nice picture either. His face looked just like mine. Filled with disgust, disturbance and utter HORROR.

"Uh...no no...Just friends and maybe he could be like the strict mean and demeaning older brother I never had..." I said calmly. I was always a fast thinker. Whenever I, or Niou, get in trouble, I could think of a reasonable excuse to cover it up. Whenever I pranks or tricks on people nowadays, they could never suspect it is the strict captain of the Kendo team. I always have to back up Niou. He isn't smooth with the pranks and tricks like I am. No one would know it was me...but Ichirou, Niou, Seiichi and some of my friends back in Hokkaido. Some of them are now in Osaka's prestigious Nomaiya Academy. They have won the Kendo National Tournament two years in a row. I'm making sure this year Rikkai will have its win. We are going to have our first win. We are no longer going to stay in second place. Ichirou's aniki was now laughing. I felt Ichirou's glare burning through my back.

"Okay, kiddies. Don't do anything funny tonight, alright." he said. And with that, he left the room.

"Do you always have to make fun of me when you make excuses." Ichirou said while frowning.

"Well, it's either that or go along with your brother. Which would you rather have. A girlfriend that can kick your ass at Kendo and Judo and be humiliated for the rest of your life OR have a sibling-rivalry relationship with the girl who can still kick your ass at Kendo and Judo. Which sounds LESS humiliating, Ichirou-kun? Choice one or choice two? Either way, you are going to be humiliated and insulted but on a different level." I explained. He was about to open his mouth to say something to fight back, but he then closed it. I knew he could never fight back in a verbal competition with me. Being on the debate team can help you evolve a lot. He could never win. He sighed.

"I called your parents already. Just wash up, change, then go to sleep. Make sure you wake up at six. I scheduled morning practice tomorrow, anyway." Ichirou said.

"Okay, okay..." I said, "Just let me apologize to you family again, Gen-chan."

"Fine," he said. His eyes soon widen at the nickname, Gen-can. He then gave me a blank stare.

"What? I can't use that too?" I said with a innocent face. I was an angel. He just pinched the bridge of nose to calm down and sighed.

"Just go." he sighed and then he left the room.

I exited the room with a smile. I couldn't stop thinking about what his brother said. Of course Ichirou is never gonna get a girlfriend. He needs to mature up and be more open. He is more like a rock than a book. You can always read a book but rock isn't something that you can decipher easily. He his just a plain, smooth stone that you always see in the park pathways. I've known Ichirou since I cane to the dojo five years ago. This dojo may have weak teachings, but the students that attend to this dojo are just as interesting.

I continued to walk down the hallway to the living room, where his parents and grandparents were.

"Please excuse my presence." I said before I slid the door open.

"Ah..." Sanada-baa-san said, "Aoi-chan you're still here? I thought you left."

"Actually," I started, "I lost track of time today and Ichirou insisted that I stayed at you home again. I am so sorry for inconveniencing you with my presence at this time again." I bowed to show my respect.

"It's fine." Sanada-dono said with a faint smile, "It's great to see someone so serious with kendo as Genichirou is."

"Yes," said Ichirou's mother, "I'm so glad to have you stay again. Ichirou is lucky to have great friends like you and Seiichi. I hope your parents aren't worrying that your not at home."

"Ichirou told me that he called my parents already. I am once again sorry for inconveniencing you and disturbing you at this hour." I said and bowed again, "Please excuse me." I left and closed the door behind me. I sighed. I began thinking about the many times that I had to stay overnight at the Sanada's. I started to think that I am troubling them too much. Having them clean up the spare room and making extra food in the morning. I shook my head and told myself that I should watch the time next time. I preceded to go the the washroom and take a bath and clean up and change into my spare clothes. I looked at the time. It was 9:45 pm. That didn't take too much time. Ichirou showed me to my room. He patted me on the head and whispered, "Oyasumi" and ran...no...sprinted out the room. I knew he never that hard of a rock. He can show emotions once in a while. I smiled...This was going to be great blackmail...

* * *

**a/n:**

**YAY! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS POSTED!**

**I know there wasn't much NiouxOC going on but I will promise you that the next chapter will show a bit more of it. **

**And no. This is not a SanadaxOC. Sanada is just the glue. Really Field Glue? Haha. **

**This story will be part of a series. I found it troublesome to have one story to have many pairings in it so I am going to break it down into different stories. This is the first part of the series. The mentioning of the U-17 camp might be omitted. Who knows... I know what you guys are thinking. 'Do all the stories events interlink? What if we don't get the storyline if it's separated like this? How do I know if one of your stories are in the series?' etc. etc. HAVE NO FEAR! When the story events happen to interlink, I will post the chapters of all the stories but it would be put in the main point of view. For example: This story revolves around Rikkai so it will be put in their point of view or to the relating characters of the event. This is something hard to explain but when the stories are posted, you will get what I mean. If one of my stories has 'S1' in front of it, then it's part of the series.**

**If you all heard the news...ONEMANGA IS SHUTTING DOWN! Yes. We are now saddened by this but there are other websites but I hope everybody will remember ONEMANGA. **

**Hope you guys like this and review to tell me if there are any mistakes. Sorry about the abrupt ending but I still need to my summer reading...I just started and school is going to start soon...**

**If you have questions you are free to PM about it and I'm at a downfall for updating things so...yea...and the OC's full name is Fujimoto Aoi.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING THIS AUTHOR"S NOTE!**

**:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Copyrights go to Konomi Takeshi. I own the the OCs of the story.**

**a/n:**

**Hey guys. Sorry about the super late update but I had homework to finish during the summer...heheheh...**

**I changed the title of the story too. I didn't think it seemed right. I might change it again since I really didn't have an idea for the title. I changed the summary too since I couldn't think of a proper summary...But here is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Class today was boring as usual. Actually it's because no one came to school yet. Only Rikkai's tennis team and some of the student council. I would go bother Yanagi, but I bet he is already at tennis practice. We were so early. There is nothing to do in the morning...I guess I can make a match list for Kendo practice today...or plan another prank on Ichirou. I already have blackmail for it so all I need is a reason to blackmail him. But I think the kendo practice matches are more important...this is frustrating...I'm so tired...

"AHH!" I let out. I banged my head on my desk. I was so bored. I would usually talk to Seiichi but he's at the hospital for his illness. And my fukubuchou is at the same hospital for her illness...I guess today's practice is a 'Quick-Kill' one. Maybe I shouldn't do that. Regular practice would be fine. I looked out the window to see the sun shining really bright. I went to the windows and opened one. I stuck my head out. It was really hot. Maybe today's practice would be a bit lighter so everyone can come back tomorrow so they don't die today. I looked at the clock. It said 6:24 am. We arrived at school at 6:10. Ichirou made me wake up at 5:45 so he can 'meditate'. He didn't have to lie if he wanted to test the regulars. But I guess he doesn't trust me with those kind of things. He trusted his instinct very well. I would have told them straight out and throw Ichirou off his game. I slammed my hand on my desk.

"I FORGOT!" I screamed. I didn't care if anybody heard me. Barely anyone comes to school this early. I got up and ran out the classroom. I ran to class 2-D. I slid the door open, but no one was there. But there was a bag on top of one desk and the desk behind it had a bag hooked on the side. I knew that she was here too. I couldn't believe that I forgot. I need to find her. I am so bored. There was no need for me to watch them play tennis anyways. I have been seeing Ichirou play for five years. There was no need...no need...

* * *

Only 15 minutes of practice has past by but how come I'm so tired. I'm sweating like crazy too...is Sanada trying to kill us. It's hot out and we are like running til our legs fall off here!

"Niou!" the Emperor called, "Stop slacking and pick up the pace!"

I continued to run a bit faster and was hoping that my legs just actually do fall off because of this.

"Why so tired, Niou-senpai?" the brat asked. It was so a rhetorical question so I ignored him and ran faster and I ran fast enough to beat him. I could feel my ears beating hard and my face burn up. WHY DID WE HAVE TO SPRINT THE FIRST FEW LAPS! Why couldn't we just do a light warm-up instead of killing ourselves like this. Just because Yukimura isn't here doesn't mean Sanada can just kill us like this. He is the 'IRONMAN' and finds this training 'easy'. Even thought his is the 'IRONMAN' doesn't mean we are! I plopped on the floor to cool down, which didn't do much. The floor was hotter than the the UV rays that were trying to burn us to bits. Jackal was just fine. I could see that Bunta was trying to get enough air to live. His coughing sounded so bad that it seemed like he was dying slowly. I felt bad for him for once in my life.

"TARUNDORU!" shrieked the IRONMAN, "You shouldn't rest like that after running. Jog the rest until you've cooled down. Niou, Marui, Akaya! Run 10 more laps! NOW!"

I really wanted to go over there and slap him across the face. HARD. Hard enough to smack him down too! His slaps hella hurt! My face was so fuckin red after that. I snarled at him and tried to glare back at him but his glare overpowered mine. How I wished Aoi-chan was here to save me...

"Sanada!" a female voice called. Have my prayers been answered, kami-sama? Has she come to save me? I looked around and I saw her walking toward Sanada from behind. I was glad to see her early on this kind of day. When my day's been bad, her face, personality, and plans for the day just brightens up my day.

"You should make them do 30 laps since it's three people who are not listening to you rules and they have to be punished for their team mates actions too!" I heard her say cheerfully and with a bright smile. My heart then sunk. I just stared at her. She may look innocent now but behind that 'innocent' mask was the source of evil. A person with a true sadistic attempt to decapitate the joys of humankind.

"You're right for once, Aoi," Sanada agreed, while stifling a small laugh. I couldn't believe that he just agreed. I couldn't believe that he made a joke either. Aoi was so dead... I bet she read my mind since she started to smile sweetly at me. Almost, too sweetly...

"Niou! Marui! Akaya! Run THIRTY more laps!" Sanada shouted. I was few seconds away from dying. Why did she have to suggest that? Was she that bored today? I attempted to raise myself from the floor and pick up my feet, but sadly, to no avail, I didn't have the energy to get up and run anymore. I was already soaked with sweat, breathing for air, and I was nearly dying. WHAT MORE DO THEY WANT!

* * *

Ichirou turned around after they were on their third lap. I saw his face. It was blotched with pinkish red. He was breathing hard and drenched with sweat. It looked like that almost everyday. This includes his hat hair after practice. He then looked at me.

"Why are you here, Aoi?" he asked nonchalantly. He always thinks there is a reason why I come because he knows that I don't go to the tennis courts for no reason. He knows me so well. This is what you get out of a best friend. I just smiled.

"How about 20 questions? It's more fun this way." I told him.

"That's childish. I'm going back to practice. This has nothing to do with me anyway so go back to class if you don't need to talk to anybody, Aoi." he said and started to walk away. That was not fun. But then an idea popped into my head.

"Ohhh...Is The Great Emperor Sanada backing down from a challenge?" I said aloud, tauntingly. He froze in his steps. I had him where I want him. He was too easy to trick. He always said, 'Never let your guard down. Never hold back.' But I think that he is just being a hypocrite when he says that. He turned around and started walking back to me. This is how the pro does it. I smiled.

"F-Fine..." he tried to say with his eyes shut. I guess he didn't want to look at me since he might have the sudden urge to slap me. And his slaps hurt! They hurt like hell!

He let out a grunt. I swear. That grunt sounded like an old dog. But I knew that he had to do the twenty questions. If he didn't...who knows what damage I can cause to him physically, psychologically, and to his reputation at school...I have the perfect blackmail against him. I smiled.

"Is it a person?"

"Yes. 19 more to go."

He started to think harder so it would be faster. He put his hands on his forehead, signifying that he was thinking and moving like a computer. One of Ichirou's strange habits.

"Is that person male?"

"No. 18 more to go."

He let a sigh. What kind of sigh was it? A sigh of relief? A sigh you let out when you're tired? It was a sigh of relief since he tilted his head up when he let it out. I think that he was relieved that it wasn't any of the tennis club members or regulars. Cause there are a lot of guys that are here right now for practice. The guys were now on their fifth lap.

"Is that person associated with us in a way?"

"Depends what you mean by being associated with you guys. 17 more to go."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and grunted like a old man. He really wanted to get this over with. He took a moment to think. He put his hand more his eyes and took his other hand and used it to remove his hat.

"Does that person know us personally, like are they good friends with us?" His tone said that he really wanted to hear a yes.

"Yep. 16 more to go." I started to think that Sanada might beat his record for twenty questions. The most he had done was...twenty questions.

"Does that person play tennis, perhaps?"

"No." I smiled at him, "15 more to go...you got it down to a female human being you is somewhat personally associated with your tennis team. Who could that be..."

He began to pinch the bridge of his nose... Oh my god...Was Ichioru actually this dense and stupid. IT ONLY NARROWS IT DOWN TO AT LEAST TWELVE PEOPLE! It just differentiates in their ages...

"Is that person in the same grade as us?"

"No. But you are getting so close to the answer. 14 more to go." This is totally going to beat his record in 20 questions.

"It's that girl...but I forgot her name..." He began to put his fingers on his chin and look down. I think that I heard my jaw just drop to the floor. Or maybe it just my mandible breaking apart from the rest of my skull and dropping to the floor. I slapped my forehead. HARD. Hard enough that Ichirou heard the thump and make my forehead red.

"You lose." I said before walking towards the three troublemakers that were lending on the fence while continuing to walk to cool down. They were slowly DYING. They were limping. They could walk no more. So sad. I really wanted to take Niou to the rooftop for lunch today... And then Marui fell to the floor. Face down to the floor. His chest was still pumping up and down so I knew he was still alive. I went to the courts to talk to Hiroshi-kun. He was just drinking water a "gentleman-y" fashion. What I mean is that he wasn't chugging it down like Akaya.

"Morning, Hiroshi-kun!" I said brightly, flashing a smile. It gives him the creeps since he should know the in the latter when I give that fake mask to him. But as a "gentleman", he showed no signs of fear. BORING.

"Good morning, Aoi-chan," he said rather calmly. After two years, he is finally immune to my reasoning and manipulative words. This is sad. This is not fun.

"Have you seen my little devil of a kouhai?" I asked.

"You mean Akaya?" he said. I face-slapped. Akaya isn't my only kouhai. We have Koji-chan... Akaya is your kouhai. How can they be so stupid now. Why NOW? Is it because of the laps? Ichirou is killing them. Hiroshi seemed to have seen my expression.

"Oh,... you mean Niiya-chan, right?"

"_NO_. I _was_ talking about Akaya, baka." I left him there cross and displeased. He can be mad, in a gentlemany way. He just frowned when I walked away. He stopped me before I went too far.

"She's not here. Where do you think she would be?" was all he said before leaving to go help pry Niou off the floor. Niou was not getting up. He was dead.

* * *

I was still on the floor, panting and panting hard. It's amazing that I can still think despite the mad pain I'm in. I tried to look straight ahead even though my chest was flat on the floor. It strained my neck but I wanted to see why Aoi was here. I would be able to figure it out but I'm in so much pain that I can't think straight...

"_NO_. I _was_ talking about Akaya, baka." I heard Aoi say statistically. I put my head back down and slept on the floor.

…

"Is he okay?" I heard someone say.

"Yes he is. He just lost consciousness from dehydration. But he should be fine later on. He should rest for now." I heard someone else say. I heard footsteps get softer and softer so I guess someone was walking away.

"See what you did! You nearly killed him with practice, you idiot!" Then I heard a loud slap or a thump. The noise was pounding in my ears. I groaned.

"Is he awake? See Sanada! You're Tanrundoru-ing shouts woke him up!" I heard again in a softer tone. Another slap or thump sound followed after that.

"Why are you blaming me...?" I heard in a seething tone. I decided to open my eyes to see what was going on. There where two blurry figures. One was shorter than the other. The taller one had dark green hair and the shorter one had medium brown hair and what I think is purple eyes. The light from the window was burning my eyes and giving me a headache. I clutched my head and hoped the pain would go away. I groaned even more. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I tried to look to see who it is. But since the smaller figure had brown hair and purple eyes, I knew that it was Aoi.

"Are you okay, Niou?" she asked with a concerned tone. My vision started to clear up. Her face had a concerned and she seemed uneasy. I looked around to see Sanada-fukubuchou standing there sternly across my bed. His glare made me shiver a bit.

"I'm f-fine..." I lied. I was feeling really dizzy and a little nauseous. Aoi then put her hand on my forehead and my cheek and then lowered her hand to my neck. I felt my face heat up immediately after that.

"You're obviously lying. But I didn't think you would be this warm." her hand was still on my neck. "And your face is a little red too. _Sanada_ here gave you a heat stroke and you didn't drink any water after you ran your laps. I think that's why you passed out." She released her hand. I wished it stayed there longer, but her hand was too warm now. I felt really warm already. I was sweating too.

"What time is it?" I asked. I didn't know how long I was out. Hopefully it was finally the afternoon but they would have brought me to the hospital by then.

"It's only 7:15. Class hasn't started yet. You still have time." she said. I was kinda disappointed but maybe I can stay in the infirmary for awhile to cut class. "You should just rest for now. The nurse says that you need to drink a lot of water and a lot of rest to get better. We can't have you going to the hospital." she smiled.

"You should just rest for now. I'm going back to practice. I'll inform Marui that you might not come to first period." Sanada said. His tone still sounded harsh, but I'm kinda glad that he's nice for once. After he said that, he left. Aoi grabbed a stool and sat dragged it next to my bed. Then she sat down, legs apart. She slouched as she sat down. I noticed that her skirt got shorter as she spread her legs farther apart. I felt my face heat up as I thought about this, but I think she noticed that I noticed. I faced the opposite way of where she was and I was pinching my nose to stop the nosebleed that was soon to come as a waterfall. I heard her giggling.

"You should rest, Niou. And you should rest your mind so you won't get a headache." she said laughing, still. She is just cruel and evil. She has the will of Sanada but she has the same sadistic personality as Yukimura. With those combinations, you life will be hell. But she does have a kind side.

"It's your fault that I got a heat stroke." I said, "If you hadn't suggested those extra laps then I would be fine, but you just had to tell Sanada..." I clutched my head again. Talking a lot started to give me a headache again.

"Here." she said. She was handing me a cup of water. I grabbed it the cup but I grabbed it so fast that I aught her hand too. As a grabbed the cup, I pulled her toward me but I continued to drink the water. When I finished, I saw that she got up from her stool and got closer to me. Her attention went towards my ear. Her hot breathe caught me by surprise. And then she softly whispered, "It's only been two months since _that_ has happened..."

She then started smiling at me, softly. I remember that event but I don't want to remember it either. It made my chest hurt to think about it. She sat back to to her seat, knowing that her words had hurt me, but the incident had hurt her too.

"I should go now..." she said getting up from her seat. I grabbed her arm.

"If you still want to find little Koji-chan, then look in the one place she thinks you would never go in." I said smiling. It sucked to see her sad but it would be fun to mess her up. She looked at me smiling again.

"I know. I didn't go looking around since I was staying with you and waiting for you to wake up."

"Well, I think I might just stay here and cut class..." I said putting my hands behind my head and crossing my legs. A smirk soon grew on my lips when I began to plan the rest of my day.

"Do whatever you want. I'll pretend that I didn't see or hear anything." she smiled, "See you later." After she said that, she left.

But to remember that event just hurts. Why can't she change her mind about that?

* * *

**a/n:**

**Dun dundun... Does Sanada really slap girls? Who is this Niiya Koji person? What was that event?... please be mature about this, but don't go overboard with your imagination. I'll explain who little Niiya Koji is later in the next chapter. She's another important OC and will play a somewhat strong role in this story and in another story. You can see how Fujimoto Aoi looks like on my deviantart account. My deviantart link in my profile. In the OCs folder. But...**

**HA! Cliffhangers are fun to leave to your readers but they are not fun if this happens to you... I read a lot of stories that have authors torture their readers with lots of epic cliffhangers... You should read Danger in the Courts by iKiohri. You would nearly die as you read that. It gives you so much suspense. You just got to read it. But read it after you write your review to me.**

**X)**


End file.
